Fever Love
by Shu loves Yuki
Summary: Exceso de azúcar en mi café y explosión de ideas en mi cabeza, un pelirosa desanimado que sólo necesita a su amante a su lado.


_Gravitation no me pertenece, la serie así como sus personajes son de Murakami Maki, yo sólo los tomo prestados para dejar volar mi imaginación. No tengo intención alguna de violar ningún tipo de Copyright._

_Dedicado a mi cosita preciosa que está con gripe y que aún así me beteó ésta historia... ¡Recupérate pronto, amor!_

Fever Love

El clima esa semana había sido un fastidio. El día comenzaba con un sol radiante, pero con el aire tan frío que era imposible no mantener la calefacción del departamento encendida. Eiri miró el reloj digital en la parte inferior izquierda de la pantalla de la laptop, sonriendo cuando la puerta de entrada fue azotada. Justo a tiempo como siempre.

- ¡Yuuuuuukiiiiiiiii!

El grito de Shuichi al regresar del trabajo no podía faltar. El pelirosa sonreiría cuando no escuchara ninguna respuesta ofensiva de parte del escritor. No era como si esperara que Eiri fuera a levantarse a recibirlo.

- ¡Yuukiii!

- Estoy ocupado.

El segundo berrido solía ser arrastrando las sílabas y creando una odiosa voz melosa que irritaba al rubio. Con pasos sigilosos Shuichi se acercaría a la puerta del estudio y giraría del pomo suavemente.

- ¡YUKI EIRI!

Oh, sí… y ese último grito lo conocía perfectamente. Era el grito frustrado de su dulce amante pelirosa al comprobar que la puerta del estudio estaba mágicamente cerrada con llave (Shuichi se había encargado de tirar todas las copias de las llaves que el novelista guardaba, pero Eiri había conseguido unas nuevas).

Una patada… dos, tres…

Eiri sonrió… los golpes cesaron de repente y escuchó perfectamente los pasos del niño por el corredor, rápidos, decididos. Una mueca molesta se formó en sus labios cuando no lo sintió volver como siempre y ponerse a lloriquear junto a la puerta, rogándole que le abriera.

Algo estaba pasando con su baka, y no iba a esperar para saberlo. Se levantó con rapidez de la cómoda silla de escritorio de cuero negro, abriendo la puerta con llave desde adentro, mirando con cuidado por si una bomba pelirosa se tiraba sobre él. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando con cierta frustración cuando escuchó un sollozo proveniente de la sala. Con parsimonia pasó la mano por su rubio cabello, tragando saliva antes de encaminarse a la cocina, sacando una lata de fría cerveza y abriéndola, amando el sonido de la burbujeante bebida.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

La pregunta fue formulada, pero la respuesta no llegó. Miró con curiosidad la pelotita color rosa amurrada sobre el sofá, haciendo pucheros y jugando a deshilachar la polera de tirantes color blanca que solía usar para dormir.

El escritor curvó su boca en una mueca de indiferencia pese a que estaba preocupado por la actitud autista de su niño. Con dos zancadas acabó el espacio existente entre ellos y le acarició los cabellos con suavidad.

- ¿Pasó algo en el ensayo? ¿De vuelta a casa?

Shuichi le miró finalmente. Los ojitos violetas normalmente felices con un matiz cansado y opaco, la boca hecha una línea curva decaída y la nariz ligeramente roja, resaltando en su carita. Eiri sonrió, contrariado, dejando la cerveza en la mesita de centro y apoyando la mano en la frente del niño.

Claro, había empezado a llover hacía 4 días atrás y Shuichi se había negado, extrañamente, a que le llevara en auto a NG, seguro que había ido caminando esos días al trabajo y como pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en el estudio el niño se había enfermado debido a la humedad. ¿Cómo lo había descuidado tanto?

Se sentó al lado del crío, que lo miraba con aire cansado, ausente, y lo atrajo de la cintura, apoyándolo en su pecho.

- Baka… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?

- ¿Enfermo? Jooo! ¡Yo no estoy enfermo Yuuukiiii!- el escritor sonrió ante la voz empalagosa de su amante.

- Claro que sí, apuesto que has cogido gripe. Anda, a la cama.

Shuichi sonrió y se abrazó al cuerpo del rubio en unos segundos, sí, estaba un poco enfermo, pero había estado peor antes, pero esa no era la causa de su malestar, él sólo necesitaba a Yuki a su lado. Pero Yuki estaba tan ocupado últimamente que apenas si lograba robarle un beso antes de irse a dormir. Mordisqueó con ganas la camisa de su amante, tratando de apagar un sollozo suave.

- Yuki…

El rubio sonrió. Ese era el llamado de Shuichi antes de confesar lo que rondaba por su cabecita. El niño podía ser cabezota e incluso irritante, pero eso no significaba que fuera masoquista y le gustara sentirse agobiado.

- ¿…Ya terminaste la novela…?- la vocecita, triste, que ya se estaba comenzando a poner ronca apenas se escuchó en la sala. Eiri miró al vocalista y negó con la cabeza dos veces. Shuichi bajó el rostro automáticamente.

- En dos días podré terminarla y el plazo de entrega no es hasta dentro de semana y media- Yuki respondió, aunque Shuichi no hubiese preguntado.

Las orbes violetas subieron lentamente hasta las doradas, y el mayor pudo ver como los dientes blancos mordían el labio inferior, de un color rojo vivo tal como sus mejillas, en expectación.

- No falta mucho…- susurró, pasando sus brazos descubiertos por el cuello pálido del novelista- mañana es sábado y podré descansar hasta tarde… y tú la terminarás pronto… y entonces podré pedirte que me lleves al trabajo… ¿Cierto?

Eiri frunció las cejas, acabando de comprender que el niñato había rechazado que le llevara en auto sólo para que terminara la novela tranquilamente. Masajeó su sien derecha con la misma mano y con la otra atrajo el cuero más pequeño hacía sí mismo.

- Tú te vas a la cama ahora, pequeño idiota.

Shuichi lo miró sorprendido, las mejillas se colorearon aún más de lo que ya estaban y se encontró siendo cargado hasta la habitación por un rubio que no hacía más que regañarle. Que si estaba enfermo, qué porqué no había dicho nada, que llamaría a Tohma para que le diera la mitad de la semana entrante libre.

Los pensamientos del chico empezaron a hacerse poco coherentes mientras escuchaba el corazón de su pareja latiendo justo contra su oído. Pensó en lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos y en lo mucho que amaba y había extrañado esa calidez tan propia del escritor.

Shuichi sonrió adormecido cuando Eiri lo dejó bajo las sábanas de la cama y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, entrando unos minutos después con la laptop y un jarabe. Los ojitos acuosos se cerraron cuando la luz de la mesita de noche fue demasiado fuerte y abrió la boca complaciente para recibir la medicina dulce.

Ronroneó cuando el cuerpo de su amante se recostó a su lado, bajo las sábanas, con ese pijama azul que le gustaba… el aire estaba tibio gracias a la calefacción y se encontró sumido pronto en un profundo sopor. El sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas comenzó a dormirlo de forma rápida y apoyó, sin ser conciente, su cabeza en el antebrazo de Eiri.

Fue Yuki quien sonrió esta vez. Después de recriminarse el estado de su pequeño amante, de haberle dado la medicina, de saber que no se movería ni forzaría su voz en los ensayos por fin pudo quedarse tranquilo.

Miró la pantalla de la laptop y vio en ella las letras escritas en desorden, sin formar ninguna oración, sin tener ningún sentido. No había estado escribiendo realmente. Borró los extraños caracteres y guardó lo que había logrado avanzar durante el día.

Se acomodó contra el cuerpo dormido, beso los párpados y las mejillas rojas por la fiebre, rozó su boca con la otra y suspiró suavemente antes de apresar la menuda figura entre sus brazos.

Porque así como Shuichi le necesitaba a él, él también necesitaba del calor de Shuichi.

_Notas de Aiko, o Shu loves Yuki que es lo mismo:_

_¡Perdón! Yo sé que debería actualizar Just a little piece of Love (JLPL), y que he tenido bastantes meses para hacerlo, pero entre que me puse a trabajar el verano, viajé a la capital, y luego volví para empezar el segundo año de la carrera se me ha hecho bastante difícil. De hecho, aún no sé cómo me animé a uplodear este sin haber puesto antes el capítulo que corresponde a JLPL, pero aunque lo tengo casi completo no termina de satisfacerme._

_¡Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews en los otros fics y que continúan esperándolos!_


End file.
